memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Strangers from the Sky
| series = (Pocket TOS) | author =Margaret Wander Bonanno | editor = | narrator =Leonard Nimoy & George Takei | publisher =Pocket Books (novel); Simon and Schuster Audioworks (audiobook) | format =Paperback | published =July 1987 | reprint =Hardcover - 1987 (Science Fiction Book Club); paperback - September 1987 (Titan Books); paperback - 1993 (Pocket Books); paperback - August 2006 (Pocket Books) | audiobook =September 1987; Re-issue November 1999 | pages =402 (paperback); 310 (hardcover); 406 (Titan paperback) | duopages = | ISBN =ISBN 0-671-64049-6 (original 1987 paperback) ISBN 1-85286-008-1 (1987 Titan paperback) ISBN 0671647180 (1987 audiobook) ISBN 0-671-73481-4 (1993 paperback) ISBN 0671037986(1999 audiobook) ISBN 1-4165-2463-0 (2006 paperback) | omnibus = | date =2045, 2264 & 2284 | stardate =1305.1 & 8083.6 - 8097.4 | altcover = |}} Blurb ;From the back cover: :In the twenty-first century: United at last after countless years of warfare, humanity turns towards the stars. But when an alien spacecraft crash-lands in the South Pacific bearing visitors from another world - the Vulcans - Earth must decide whether to extend the hand of friendship, or the fist of war... :While in the distant future, horrible dreams torment Admiral James T. Kirk, dreams promoted by his reading of "Strangers from the Sky", a book about the historic first contact. Dreams of an alternate reality where he somehow changed the course of history - and destroyed the Federation before it began! Summary References Characters ; :Cleante al-Faisal • Elizabeth Dehner • DeSalle • Amanda Grayson • Lee Kelso • James T. Kirk • Tran Van Ky • John Kyle • Mathee • Leonard McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Galarrwuy Nayingul • Heihachiro Nogura • Mark Piper • Purdi • Koro Quintal • Montgomery Scott • Krista Sivertsen • Spock • T'Shael • T'Sri • Nyota Uhura ; :Tatya Bilash • Jeremy Grayson • Mariya • Henry Moy • Yoshiomi Nakamura • Mahmoud Gamal al-Parneb Nezaj • Jason Nyere • Reeta Patel • Savar • Melody Sawyer • Selik • Sorahl • Stell • T'Lera • T'Preth • T'Saaf • T'Syra :Isaac Asimov • David Bailey • Boma • Zefram Cochrane • Farrell • Colonel Green • Hannibal • Adolf Hitler • Hrokk • Jaeger • Garamet Jen-Saunor • Garth of Izar • Kinski • Kodos • Kyle • Janice Lester • Jabilo M'Benga • Carol Marcus • Joanna McCoy • Parmen • Christopher Pike • Janice Rand • Rojan • Ruth • Carl Sagan • Sarek • Sargon • Areel Shaw • Khan Noonien Singh • Socrates • Sotir • Surak • T'sai • T'Shael • T'Sri • Trelane • Janet Wallace Starships and vehicles :[[UNSS Amity|UNSS Amity]] • [[CSS Delphinus|CSS Delphinus]] • • • [[UNSS Icarus|UNSS Icarus]] • : Locations :61 Cygni • Aldebaran colony • Alexandria • Alpha Centauri • Argo III • Babel • Brisbane • Darrinbandi • Delta Vega • DownUndersea • Earth • Easter Island • Egypt • Epsilon Indii • Goddard Moonbase • Kapeshet • Kiev • Llingri Star Cluster • Luna • M-155 • Mars • Martian colonies • Mayabi Fault • Memory Alpha • Neptune • Norfolk Island • Nourlangie Rock • Oort cloud • Pacific Ocean • Pitcairn • Pluto • Rano Raraku • Rigel XII • San Francisco • Sector Epsilon Z-3 •Shiloh • Sol system • Solomon Islands • Starbase 6 • Starbase 16 • TerraMain Spacedock • Ukraine • Woolwonga • Wyoming Races and cultures :Andorian • Centaurian • Coridani • Horta • Human • Medusan • Melkot • Organian • Tellarite • Thasian • Troyian • Vulcan States and organizations :Alliance for the Twelfth of November • Combined Services • Intergalactic Brotherhood of Space Cadets • Museum of the South Pacific • Offworld Service • PentaKrem • Starfleet Command • United Earth • United Earth AeroNav Forces • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Command Other :2045 • 2048 • 2055 • 2065 • 2068 • 2087 • Ancient Astronaut • Antique Films Festival • apricot • Astromance • Aswan Dam • Australian • Babel Interplanetary Conference • Bleak House • bourbon • Class M • clearsteel • coffee • date • Dream-time • The Final Reflection • Flag Officers' Handbook • Flying Dutchman • Gibraltar Locks • holovision • IDIC • infrawhite • intracranial senceiver • ka'athyra • kaiidth • kelp • kelpwilt • King Tut • Kobayashi Maru scenario • kolinahr • kroykah • laser pistol • loshiraq • Maori • MedArts complex • MediaComm • MeteorCom • Mind Control Revolt • Murphy's Law • Napoleon Complex • neutron cannon • Prefect • Prime Directive • Prolificom • psychoscan • Purdi's Book Emporium • rice • Romulan Wars • SeaSources • Singing • soccer • stardate • ''Strangers from the Sky'' (23rd-century novel) • T'Kahr • ta'al • tea • tennis • Tellarite Insurgency • time-warp speed • tofu • V'ger • vidvertising • Vulcan Archives • Vulcan Prime Directive • War and Peace • Warmongoria • xenobiology • Xenopsych Today • xenopsychology Appendices Publication history *'1987' **Original Pocket Books paperback edition published in July. **Audiobook published by Simon and Schuster Audioworks in September. **Science Fiction Book Club hardcover edition also published. **In the UK Titan Books issue a paperback edition in September. *'1993' - Pocket Books paperback reprint. *'1999' - Simon and Schuster Audioworks audiobook re-released in November. *'2006' - Pocket Books issue a new reprint in august, with new cover art, as part of the 40th Anniversary of Star Trek celebrations. Related stories *'Where No Man Has Gone Before' (TOS episode) - *'Dwellers in the Crucible' (TOS novel) - *'The Final Reflection' (TOS novel) - *'A Time to Sow' (TNG novel) - Jean-Luc Picard reads a 23rd century novel which "purported to be the 'real story' of Earth's first encounter with the Vulcans", an apparent reference to Strangers novel-within-a-novel. Timeline | nextpocket=Time for Yesterday |}} | nextMB=Time for Yesterday |}} | prevdate=Make-Believe | nextdate=The Sundered | prevMB=E² |}} | prevdate=Enterprise: The First Adventure | nextdate= | prevMB=Sceptre of the Sun| nextMB=Mission's End, Issue 1|}} External links * * Category:TOS novels